


引力百分百01

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: KT,KKL,HE,OOC,ABO分手再和好梗大学物理系副教授51×音乐系副教授244





	引力百分百01

 

 

 

聚光灯集中到舞台中央一位英气的青年演员身上，在他表演完整个剧目的最后一句台词后，观众席里爆发出震耳欲聋的掌声。帷幕落下，站在入口处的堂本刚露出了欣慰的笑容。

 

他是这所大学音乐系的副教授，由他负责的这部舞台剧的音乐，获得了全国大学生舞台剧音乐优秀赏。因为他本人也是著名的音乐人，这个社会里少见的精英Omega。因此到场的观众除了学生，也有不少是为了他的音乐而来的普通人。

 

学生们接过鲜花，笑意盈盈的向他打招呼。堂本刚心里很舒服，果然学校是个单纯的地方啊，就算再怎么像个小社会，孩子们还是保有纯真的一面。

 

开心的走出校剧院，笑容却在他打开手机，看到新上岗教职工名单的时候褪去。

最出名的理学院物理系，新增副教授一栏里赫然写着四个大字——堂本光一。

 

堂本光一是谁？可不是这位堂本教授的亲戚。

像一个烙印在堂本刚的心上无法磨灭一样，堂本光一是和他分手6年的前男友，是自己依赖了整个青春的Alpha，是他到现在也无法释怀的爱。

 

 

LINE里突然传来同事铃木一平的消息：

 

“小刚老师，我看到理学院今年有个堂本老师诶”

 

又是这样，堂本刚心里想，又不把话说完，总像故意逗自己一样。

 

“啊，是吗……”

我才不会接你话呢。

 

“和小刚老师没关系吗？”

 

“………………”

 

“你不说算了。”

 

 

 

铃木一平是个Alpha，几年前堂本刚进入这所学校时，被这个人很热烈的追求过。但彼时失恋的堂本刚实在是太难敲打了，铃木也只是一时好感，作为一名正直的alpha，他便不再坚持。4年前，铃木和一名Omega结了婚，第二年又有了一个可爱的儿子，可是羡煞旁人。这样的变化也让两人奇迹般的成为了好友。年长几岁经验丰富的铃木，有时还会担任知心大哥哥的角色，给刚排解生活和工作的烦恼。

不过唯一有一点就是，这个人真的很爱逗堂本刚。但这又有什么办法呢，谁叫他这么可爱。

 

 

收起手机，和朋友的几句交流，让堂本刚觉得被堂本光一牵走的注意力，好像回归到了自己身上。他走向常去的那家校内甜品店，准备买点好吃的回家，庆祝自己参与的舞台剧今天也是座无虚席。前男友什么的见鬼去吧，反正学校这么大，自己也不是理学院的老师。面都见不到，有什么好担心的。

 

在店门外和几位学生寒暄一二，转身推门准备进入店内时，堂本刚一下愣在了门口。眼前的景象让他不禁怀疑，自己难道是活体墨菲定律吗？

点餐台前，紧皱着眉头看菜单的那个人，正是自己刚才念叨过的堂本光一。

 

 

“您决定好点什么了吗？”

 

“有没有那种……甜的……奶油的……那种……呃……”

一个帅哥在艰难的点餐。

什么啊，这个人还是那个样子啊。堂本刚轻轻地走进店内，站在堂本光一右手边的蛋糕柜前，把长发往前拨了拨，挡住侧脸。装作选甜点的样子，竖起耳朵听他们的对话。

 

“在上边直接加鲜奶的话，有这种奶茶奶油沙冰，还有焦糖巧克力奶油沙冰，还有抹茶奶油沙冰。”

 

“原来如……”

 

“另外季节限定的香醇咖啡沙冰是我们店最受欢迎的商品。”

 

“……诶？”

 

“虽然是偏甜的口味，但也可以追加这个浓缩咖啡，增加苦味。”

 

“……”

 

一连串的词语“攻击”，让堂本光一皱起的眉头显得更加可怜。余光瞥到他一脸苦恼的样子，刚的嘴角不觉间上扬。大概服务生说的这些他都没听过吧，以前都是自己来买咖啡买蛋糕的，以前光一喜欢喝的是——

上扬的嘴角突然松了下来。6年过去了，他现在想的以前，还算数吗？

 

 

短暂的沉默被服务生打断——

 

“我们有short、tall、grande三个尺寸。”

 

“哈？

“Shor……

“那就…………中？

“中杯是哪个？”

 

“中杯是tall size。”

 

“tall？”

 

“是的，就是这个大小。”

 

“啊，那就……”

 

……

 

纠结的人终于点完了餐。堂本刚看了看手表，有点不敢相信，堂本光一只点一杯咖啡，竟然需要10分钟。

 

“小刚老师！”

门口传来了铃木一平的声音。这突然的一声叫得，完全不给堂本刚反应和离开的机会。

 

旁边的堂本光一立刻转过头，看向自己。即便是在余光里，也能感受到这个人看向他的时候，呼吸一窒。堂本刚不禁自嘲——原来你再次见到我，也会这样的啊。

 

“公共场合，请勿喧哗。”

他假装淡定地，自然地走向远处的柜台，却又被铃木搂着走了回来。

真是个来帮倒忙的。

 

“小刚老师你经常吃的是哪个来着？介绍一下，我今天也想买。”

 

“我爱吃的，你这种健身狂人吃不惯，甜。”

 

 

堂本刚说完这句话就后悔了。他是说给铃木听的，可是甜点这个话题也是他和堂本光一的敏感词。所以就多少显得他也是说给光一听的。

堂本刚不管干什么堂本光一都说好，唯独对他喜欢吃甜食这点很在意，一看到就说什么不健康，容易发胖。两人没少因为这个产生争执。有几次刚想吃，光一不让，两人还冷战了几天。当然最先妥协的还是堂本光一——他会小声和自己说，“对不起，我错了。”再在堂本刚看他眼睛的时候说一句，“但是这个事吧……”

每到这里刚就会笑出来，扑进对方怀里。冷战结束——甜蜜期又开始。

 

回忆不请自来，突然就占据了脑海。眼前的人正是故事的主角，但故事却无法再次上演。

 

 

“那你给我介绍一下又不会怎——”

 

“tsuyo……shi……”

 

“……样……”

铃木正想说什么时，身后传来了堂本光一磕磕绊绊的，淡淡的声音。

 

这一声叫得堂本刚全身抖了一下。放在大衣兜里的手立刻握成拳，他要控制自己的情绪，不能崩掉。

 

 

深吸一口气，转身面向堂本光一，扬起一个笑脸向着对方——

 

“koichi，好久不见。”

 

 

堂本刚本来对他们的重逢没有过多期望的。虽然在他的灵魂深处，一直等待这件事发生。像在海中央沉了船的水手，望着天边的朦胧雾色，希望看到一张白帆。他不知道自己期待的到底是什么，也不知道什么风会把机会吹来，把他带去什么海岸，更不知道来的会是小艇还是三层甲板的大客轮，船上满载的究竟是幸福还是忧愁。

所以当那张白帆出现时，他其实并没有做好准备。整个人像是突然被按了暂停键一样，可还必须要努力恢复正常运行。

 

铃木一平的眼神在两人间转来转去，好像看懂了好像又没看懂。

 

“是小刚老师认识的人吗？”

打破沉默的还是活泼的人。

 

“……嗯，是的”

 

“那我就先不打扰了，小刚老师给我买蛋糕吃就可以了。”

 

铃木一平很有眼色的不再追问，离开时还给刚晃了晃手机，意思是之后手机联系。

 

只留下两个人在店里，互相看着，欲言又止。

 

 

 

 

 

*引力小剧场

 

“koichi，你说是什么让我们再次相遇呢？”

 

“你说是什么呢…”

 

“是万有引力吧！！！”

 

“………………

“严格来说不是，因为现在所说的万有引力定律，其实就是常说的牛顿第二定律。他说的是任意两个质点通过连心线方向上的力相互吸引，描述的是宏观低速运动的质点、惯性系。通俗的说，解决的是天体运动的规律——”

 

“好啦好啦好啦，我去睡觉了，你今晚睡沙发吧。”

 

“tsuyoshi不听我讲完吗？嗯？沙发？？”

 

什么嘛，说理科男也有浪漫的，都找的是假的理科男吧！

 

*以上

 

 

 

点咖啡那段是照搬夜会那次的光一老师

萌到炸

祝贺FTR相遇10000天

感谢看到这里的你


End file.
